left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick/Quotes
A list of Nick's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. Intro *'[' Seeing Ellis being attacked by a Jockey in the Zombie Survival Guide trailer ]''' "Shit!" *[ Responding to Coach's complaints about climbing stairs in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] '"Come on, Coach. Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate." *[ ''Seeing how the helicopters flee the area in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Looks like there's been a change of plans..." *[' ''In background ]''' "I have not...come this far...to die now." General *"We got a Safe House!" *[ Waiting for the other Survivors to get into the Safe Room '''] "You do NOT want to make me come out there for ya!" *'[ 'When the Survivors finish a level ]''' "I'm starting to like you guys!" *"You guy's aren't so damn bad!" *"Happy new year!" *"And THAT is how you do it!" *"And that, my friends, is how you do it!" *"Take that, you mealy-mouthed bastards!" *[ When two Survivors or fewer survive a level, or if all Survivors are low on health at the end '''] "That was too close..." *"That was way...too...close." *"We made that by the skin of our teeth." *'[ 'At the beginning of a Chapter '] '"I'm in the middle of nowhere..." *"What the hell was this guy doing?" *"Hey Ellis, you like taters?" *"You sure we shouldn't just panic? I mean, I think panic was invented for just this sort of situation." Commands These are derived from the PC commands when using the '''Z', X''', or '''C keys.'' Yes *"Yes, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." *"Yeppers." *"Yesssss." *"Yes." *"Yeah." No *"NO!" *"Yeah, no." *"No." *"Nope." Look *"Look at this." *"Check it out." Argh *"This is all going to Hell!" *"Goddammit!" *"Aw, tits!" *"SCREW THIS!" *"What an assclown." *"ASSCLOWN!" *"Shit." *"BITCH!" Taunt *"We're the four riders of the goddamn apocalypse!" *"Take that, you mealy-mouthed bastards!" *"Stick that where the sun don't shine!" *"And that is how you do it!" *"Candyasses!" *"You don't stand a chance!" *''"Suck on this!"'' *" We are walking through the valley of the shadow of death, and we are kickin' ass! Follow Me Lead the Way *"Whatever you say, Farmer Joe." *"Lead on." *"Right behind you." *"Lead on, Macduff." *"Yeah, you go first." *"Lead on, smart guy." Ready *"Ok, we ready?" {askready01.wav} *"We ready?" {askready02.wav} *"Ready?" {askready03.wav} *"Everybody ready?" {askready04.wav} *"We ready?" (faster than askready02) {askready05.wav} *"We ready?" (slower tone than askready02) {askready06.wav} *"We ready?" (variant of askready06) {askready07.wav} *"Ready?" (slower variant of askready03) {askready08.wav} *"Everyone ready?" {askready09.wav} *"We ready?" (variant of askready06) {askready10.wav} 'Good job' *"Impressive." *"Nice shot, Ace." *"Howdja do that?" *"Great shot." *'''[ To Rochelle ]' "Damn, Rochelle." *"Rochelle...damn." *"ACES!" Thank you * "I owe you one." * "Thanks." Specific to Dead Center, in The Hotel *"Are you guys ready?" {askreadyc101.wav} *"You think you can handle this?" {askreadyc102.wav} *"If you aren't ready, I don't wanna hear it." {askreadyc103.wav} Negative responses "Ass!" "Assclown!" "Screw this!" "ASSHOLE!" "DUMBSHIT!" "Kiss my ass!" "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" "Tits!" "Bitch!" Health related *'[ When on low health'' ] "I really screwed the pooch back there." *'[''' When being brought back from the dead'' ] '''"AHH... Don't ever do that again!" *"QUIT SHOCKING ME, WILL YA?" *"Stop shocking me!" *[' ''When grabbing Pills ]''' "Can always use these." *"I'll hold on to these pills." *"Ah, a little pick me up." *[' ''When incapacitated ']' "I can't do this on my own, give me some help!" *'[' When healing another Survivor ]''' "Now don't waste this by getting pounced on or something." *"Let Doctor Nick fix ya up." *"Don't worry, I've done this before." *"I should probably save this for me, but...what the hell." *"Here, you've earned this." *[' ''When healing Rochelle or Ellis' ]' "Don't tell the others...I'm only doing this for you." (In a low voice) *'[ 'When low on health ]' "Don't this beat all? I'm about to die..." *"Alright, I gotta call Uncle here! I need some help." *"Goddammit goddammit god...dammit!" *"What was I thinking coming down here?" *"I'm not going to make it much longer, my friends." *"If I go, you guys are gonna miss me!" *"I have seriously felt better!" *"Pull yourself together, man. You're [''grunts in pain] fallin' apart!" *"This is not [grunts in pain] how it's gonna end." *"I am sick...and tired...of being sick and tired." *"Okay, alright, you can do this... You can do this..." *[ When low on health in Swamp Fever ''] "I am not going to become gator food..." *'[ 'From the Zombie Survival Guide trailer/When low on health ']' "I have not...come this far...to die now!" *"I am not going to die in this city." *'[ '''When reviving another player ] "Get up, get up, get up!" *"Aw shit, get up, get up!" *"Don't worry, I'll get your ass out of this mess." *[' ''When revived by Rochelle ']' "Thanks, Ro." *'[ 'When reviving another Survivor '] '"We...I need you a little longer." *'[' After healing ]''' "Ah. Better." *[ Reviving someone on their second down ''] "You are messed up - If you don't get yourself healed up, that's it." *"You seriously cannot go down again, 'kay? 'Cause if you do, you're not going to make it." *"You're starting to worry me. I thought that was it for you, but if you go down like that again, that's it for you." *"I'm gonna get you up, but you go down again, that's it." *"We can't afford to lose you...yet." *'['' '''When a Survivor dies' ]' "Ahhh, SHIT!" *'[ 'When Rochelle dies ']' "There goes repopulating the Earth." *"Rochelle, aw shit." *"Good night, Rochelle." *"I can think of two other people I would have rather seen go first." *'[ 'When Coach dies '] '"Aww....Coach..." *"Later, Coach." *"Shit, Coach...I'll miss ya." *"Goddamn it, Coach, what'd you leave me with?" *You were a hell of a man, Coach. *'[ 'When Ellis dies '] '"Ellis...Aww...Ellis..." *"Ellis, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." *"Y'know all those things I said about you, Ellis? I was joking..." *'[' When low on health in Hard Rain ]''' "Never get out of the boat. Never get out of the boat. Never get out of the boat." *"What the hell were we thinking stopping here?" *"Easy there, fireball. Let me get you up." *"Guys, I seem to have slipped!" *"Try again, little man." *"Is this some kind of sick joke?" *"I call foul." *"What an ass-clown." *[''' ''Reviving everyone ]' *"What's your name, here you go." *'['' Inside the Rescue Closet '']' "You know I'm going to be a big help. Just get me out of here!" *"I'm no use to anyone in here, get me out of here!" *'['' After healing'' ]' "Alright, now I'm back." *'['' When very low on health '']' "Stop being a baby, you've felt worse after a night of drinking." *'['' When both Coach & Rochelle are dead'' ]' "Hey Ellis, you know all those things I said? I was kidding." Weapon related '[' ''Axe ]''' "A freaking axe!" "Axe." *[' ''Frying pan ]''' "Gonna bonk some heads with this!" *"A skillet!" *"This'll work." *[' ''Cricket bat ]''' "This could be fun." *[' Golfclub']' "Club here." *"Grabbin' a driver!' *'[' Katana' ]' "Ninja sword here!" *"This could be fun!" *'[' Molotov ']' "Grabbing a Molotov." *'[' Molotov ]' "Molotov." *'[' Bile Bomb ']' "That can't be a bottle of puke, is it?" *"I can't believe I just said that." *"Puke in the hole!" *"Fight amongst yourselves!" *"Is that a bottle of puke?" *'[' Chainsaw (While killing) ''] "YEAAAAHHH" {battlecry01.wav} *"DIE, DIE!" {battlecry02.wav} *"SUCK ON THIS!" {battlecry03.wav} *"YEAH! DIE!" {battlecry04.wav} *'[' Explosive Ammunition ]''' "Grabbin' some frag rounds!" *"Explosive rounds here!" *[' Incendiary Ammunition ']' *"Grabbin' fire bullets!" *"Let's start some fires, people!" *'[' Grenade Launcher ']' "Time to make some zombie soup." *"Hell yeah, Grenade launcher!" *"Grenade launcher here!" *'[' Crowbar ''] "I cannot WAIT to find a crate." (A popular Half-Life reference) *'['''When throwing pipe bomb]' "Pipe bomb out!" *"Chase this you zombie bastards!" *'['' Upon picking up a Nightstick or Baseball Bat'' '''] "I'm gonna whack the shit outta something with this." *"This is nice. I'm gonna crack some heads with it." *"This brings back some good memories." *'[' Upon finding weapons ]' "Everybody grab a weapon!" * "Weapons over here." * '[ 'When picking up weapons at Whitaker's gun shop '] '"''Im not legally allowed to own a gun...hope everyone is okay with that..." *[' ''Finding a Magnum or picking up a cricket bat ]''' "Niiiiiiice!" *[Picking up a M60] "Shit, this is heavy." *"Shit. Now this is a gun!" *['' Upon picking up Baseball Bat'' '''] "This brings back some good memories." Coach: "You play ball, Nick?" *'Nick:' "Nope. Bouncer at a club." *"This is nice, I'm gonna crack some heads with this." Infected related *'[' Infected Jimmy Gibbs Jr. ]''' "GodDAMN you, Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" *[' ''Fallen Survivor (Unused) ]''' "Is that a Survivor?" *"Did that zombie just drop something?" *"That zombie dropped something!" *[' ''Clown ]''' "Kill every clown you see!" *"Kill the clown, he's attracting more zombies!" *"Kill the clown!" *"That squeaking is driving the zombies crazy!" *"Shoot the clown!" *[' ''CEDA ]''' "Hazmat guys!" *"Guess those suits don't stop bites." *"Are those guys fireproof?" *[' ''Riot Infected ]''' "Those zombies are wearing armor?" *"Shoot the armored zombies in the back!" *[' ''The Hunter ]''' "Scrawny little bitch I'm gonna kill." *"Pay attention, Hunter's around." *[' ''The Charger ]''' "Hillbilly!" *"Overalls!" *"One Arm!" *"WE GOT A CHARGER!" *"Shoot the big guy pounding me into the ground!" *"Can someone shoot this goddamn thing?!" *"This thing is beating my ass!" *"Kill this goddamn thing!" "Shoot him! Shoot him!" *"Charger's got me!" *"Keep your eyes peeled, I hear a Charger." *[' ''The Boomer ]''' "You hear that Boomer? Don't let him spew on you." *"Boomer around. Don't shoot him if he's near me! OKAY?" *"Goiter man!" *"Aunt Bee." *"Fat guy!" *"Fatty!" *"Goddamn it! I am covered in vomit again." *"I'm blind!" *"Ahhh, this is some nasty shit." *[' ''The Smoker ]''' "Shoot the tongue! Shoot the tongue!" *"Smoker's GOT ME!" *"Freaking tongue!?" *"What the? Ahh, gross shit." *"TONGUE!" *"The smoking thing!" *[' ''The Spitter ]''' "Green thing!" *"Neck!" *"Hot stuff coming!" *"We got goo coming!" *"Fire spit coming!" *"There's a Spitter around." *"I got hit by the burning goo shit!" *"Ugh, what in the hell did that thing just do?" *What is this shit on me?" *[' ''The Tank ]''' "I hope that's not bullet proof." *"We are screwed." *"Maybe if we don't move it won't see us." *"Okay, that's reason to panic." *"What in the hell sign of the apocalypse is that?" *"Freaking Tank is killing me!" *"Mother of mercy! This thing is killing me!" *"Do you see this big giant thing on me?!" *"HOLY SHIT! BIG FREAKING ZOMBIE!" *"We have a problem!" *"WE GOT A TANK!" *"You! Shoot the Tank!" *"Man up, we got a Tank!" *[' ''The Jockey ]''' *"Little guy!" *"Little freak!" *"Kill this Jockey on me!" *"$10 says it takes him to the left!" *[' ''After lighting several Infected on fire ]''' "Smells like dinner!" *[' ''When hearing a Hunter ]''' "You hear that Hunter?" *"Pay attention, there's a Hunter around." *"Scrawny little bitch I'm gonna kill!" *[' ''When pummeled by a Charger ]' "[''Scared] Aah, Charger's got me!" *"Kill this beast, guys!" *"Shoot that Charger!" *"Shoot the big guy pounding me into the ground!" *[' ''When the Horde is coming ]''' "This is why we've got guns!" *"Goddamn, its gettin' good!" *[' ''When seeing a Charger ]''' "Look out now! Charger!" *[' ''When a Charger grabs Ellis ]''' "Charger... Ellis!" *[' ''Upon seeing a Tank ]''' "Shoot the Tank!" *"Everyone, shoot the Tank!" *"YOU! Shoot the Tank!" *"Tank inbound!" *"Get ready, we got a Tank!" *"Hold steady! Tank!" *[' ''When covered in Boomer bile ]''' "Aw, goddammit!" *"Urgh! This is nasty shit!" *"Uh, dammit. I am covered - in vomit - again." *"I'm blind!" *[' ''When jumped by the Jockey ]''' "Get this thing off my back!" *"Get it off me!" *"Kill this Jockey on me!" *[' ''When stepping into the Spitter's acid '] '"Goddammit, that hurts!" *"What is this shit on me?" *"I got hit by the burnin' goo shit!" *'[' Seeing Riot Infected ]''' "Those zombies are wearin' armor!" *[' ''When hearing a ''Jockey '] "One of those little Jockey bastards around." *['' Upon hearing a Witch'' ] "Heh, that sounds like my ex-wife." *[ When a Jockey is riding a Survivor ] '"Ten bucks says he takes them to the right." *[' ''After startling the Witch ]' "I PISSED THE WITCH OFF!" 'Other *"A crying woman. What do you think, she's sad the mall's closed?" *"So that's a Charger, huh? I think he worked out that arm plenty. He should move onto back and legs." *"So that's a Charger, huh? Heh. You know what they say about zombies with one big arm..." *"So that's a Jockey, huh? Cute little guy." *"So that's a Spitter, huh? You think she's single?" *"So that's a Boomer, huh? You know, it's sad to see an eating disorder get out of control like that." *"So that's a Hunter, huh? What's he gonna do; go for a JOG with me?" *"So that's a Smoker, huh? Bet he's popular with the lady zombies." *"ELLIS! Leave that Witch alone." *'[' When confronted with a Hazmat Infected ]''' "Guess those suits don't stop bites." *"Let's find another way. This suit's flammable." *"Watch out for the...the big fat thing!" Level Specific Dead Center The Hotel Shouting at the helicopter *"Goddammit, we just missed it!" {worldc1m1b87.wav, worldc1m1b88.wav and worldc1m1b91.wav} *"Where the hell's that 'copter going? We're right here!" {worldc1m1b89.wav and worldc1m1b98.wav} *"Hey come back!" {worldc1m1b96.wav} *"Dammit, we just missed it!" {worldc1m1b97.wav} *"Hey get back here!" {worldc1m1b99.wav and worldc1m1b101.wav} *"Hey, come back, I'm here! There's still someone down here!" {worldc1m1b105.wav} Intermediate replies to other characters yelling *"You could've yelled if you wanted." {worldc1m1b107.wav} *"Goddammit, they left us." {worldc1m1b117.wav} *"They saw us all right and they're not coming back." {worldc1m1b123.wav} *"Not to burst your bubble sport, but this building is burning down. They're not coming back." {worldc1m1b124.wav} Deciding to follow the helicopter *"Okay. Helicopters don't come back when you yell at 'em. Now we know that." {worldc1m1b90.wav} *"Good, that's decided. Moving on: I think this building's on fire. Sooo... I'd like to leave this building." {worldc1m1b92.wav} *"Good, that's decided. Moving on: I think this building's on fire. Sooo... I'd like to leave it." {worldc1m1b100.wav} *"Okay. Helicopters don't come back when you yell at 'em. Valuable lesson, you three tuck that away for later. Now grab a weapon and follow me. This goddamn building's on fire." *"Hey! Loud girl. (Rochelle) Hayseed. (Ellis) Tons of fun. (Coach) This building? It's on FIRE. Grab a weapon and let's get the hell out of here." *"It's flying away from the burning building we're standing on; let's follow its lead and get the hell out of here." {worldc1m1b109.wav} *"Okay, we all had a turn yelling at the helicopter. Good. Moving on: I think the building's on fire." {worldc1m1b112.wav} Grabbing weapons before going down *"Grab something; I got a feeling this isn't gonna be easy." {worldc1m1b126.wav} *"We better arm ourselves. I hope you three know how to fight. You don't look it." {worldc1m1b128.wav} *"If the world's going to hell, I'm taking a weapon." {worldc1m1b129.wav} *"Everybody grab a weapon. I get the feeling we're gonna need 'em." {worldc1m1b130.wav} *"Lets grab some weapons, I have a feeling somethings down there." *" I hope you three know how to fight - you don't look it." Seeing the Common Infected for the first time *"Holy shit, it's zombies!" {worldc1m1b134.wav} *"Oh this is unexpected." {worldc1m1b137.wav} *"These don't look like people." {worldc1m1b138.wav} *"Jesus Christ, what are these things?!" {worldc1m1b139.wav} *"I dunno about you, but I'm killing these things!" {worldc1m1b140.wav} Seeing the CEDA map *"If that map's right, New Orleans might be the last place in America that can get us out alive." {worldc1m1b143.wav} *"According to this map, the only place left standing is New Orleans." {worldc1m1b146.wav} *"Jesus the whole country's falling." {worldc1m1b147.wav} *"This map is NOT good news." {worldc1m1b148.wav} *"According to this map there aren't a whole lot of options." {worldc1m1b149.wav} *"Looks like New Orleans is the last place on Earth that can get us out alive." Discovering that the elevator is unusable *"Dammit, elevator's out!" {worldc1m1b17.wav} Seeing a corridor explode and catch fire *"Alright, I'm not walking through THAT. Let's find another way." {worldc1m1b14.wav} *"Let's find another way. This suit's flammable." {worldc1m1b15.wav} *"Shit! This place's burning up fast!" {worldc1m1b16.wav} Commanding to go out to the ledge to get around the fire *"Get out to the ledge!" {worldc1m1b21.wav} *"Out here, let's try the ledge!" {worldc1m1b22.wav} *"We can use this ledge to get around the fire!" {worldc1m1b23.wav} Seeing a working elevator *"This elevator's still working!" {worldc1m1b36.wav} *"Technically...you're not supposed to use an elevator on a fire. But that might not apply during a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE." {worldc1m1b37.wav} *"Everybody get in the elevator!" {worldc1m1b38.wav} Conversations in the elevator as it descends *"Anyone get bit? Isn't that how this works?" {worldc1m1b57.wav} *"Well I'm glad I got that out of the way. Now, did anyone get bit?" {worldc1m1b59.wav} *"There's blood on me, but it ain't mine." {worldc1m1b60.wav} Replies to conversations in the elevator *"No, I'm good." {worldc1m1b62.wav} Conversations and mentions of the other survivors, if someone dies before getting to the elevator *"And then there were three." {worldc1m1b64.wav} *"We're pretty screwed." {worldc1m1b66.wav} *"Was it Ellis? Doesn't matter now." {worldc1m1b67.wav} *"I think it was Coach. Don't matter now." {worldc1m1b68.wav} *"I think she said she was Rochelle." {worldc1m1b69.wav} *"I normally go solo, but under these circumstances, I'm thinking we stick together. Call me Nick. You got names?" {worldc1m1b70.wav} Asking for the other survivor's name in the elevator. *"Hey. What's your name?" {worldc1m1b50.wav} *"Nick. Name's Nick. You all did good. What are your names?" {worldc1m1b52.wav} Nick introducing himself (in the elevator) *"I'm Nicolas...Nick." *"Name's Nick, but don't bother learning it 'cause I ain't sticking around long." {worldc1m1b44.wav} *"Nick. That's all you need to know." {worldc1m1b45.wav} *"Nick." {worldc1m1b46.wav and variants worldc1m1b54.wav and worldc1m1b58.wav} *"Name's Nick." {worldc1m1b56.wav} *"Nick. Not that it matters, cuz I think we should split up when this thing opens." {worldc1m1b65.wav} Reacting to other survivor's introduction in the elevator *[' ''If Rochelle has the most kills by the time you get to the elevator ']' "You did good out there, Rochelle." {worldc1m1b51.wav} Warning everyone to get ready as the elevator door is forced open *"I bet there's gonna be some'thn's waiting for us out there. So let's get ready." {worldc1m1b41.wav} *"All right we're all friends now. Get ready." {worldc1m1b42.wav} Commanding to search the rooms in the middle of the fire *"Search these rooms, might be somethin' we can use." {worldc1m1b35.wav} The Streets Replies to saferoom conversations *"Sounds good to me!" {worldc1m2b01.wav} *"A gun store sounds like a fine place to stop." {worldc1m2b02.wav} *"I guess living here's finally paying off." {worldc1m1b103.wav} *'Coach:' "Mister, I don't think I like your attitude." :: Nick: "Whatever." *"Get me to the mall and I'll make it worth your while." {worldc1m1b104.wav} Remarks regarding the mall *"Mall must be close." {worldc1m2b03.wav} Entering Whittaker's Gun Shop *"Candy store for adults!" {worldc1m2b14.wav} *"Let's grab some guns, we got shit to shoot!" {worldc1m2b15.wav} Remarks in the gun shop *"I'm not legally allowed to own a gun. Hope everyone's okay with that." {worldc1m2b13.wav} Encountering Whitaker *"So let me get this straight, we get you your shit and you'll help us get to the mall, right? Okay, you screw us, and I will kill you with your own gun." {worldc1m2b16.wav} *"Thanks for the guns, honestly. We all appreciate it. But you better not be screwing with us." {worldc1m2b17.wav} *"Sure. Why not?" {worldc1m2b19.wav} *"Sir, for the use of this gun, I am willing to go get you your Cola." {worldc1m2b20.wav} *"Buddy, if you can get me out of this alive? I will deep-fry you an entire goddamn cow." Warning others to get ready before entering Save 4 Less *"Get ready, this is gonna set off the alarm!" {worldc1m2b21.wav} Commanding to get the Cola *"Get the Cola!" {worldc1m2b24.wav} *"Grab the Cola!" {worldc1m2b25.wav} *"Somebody grab the Cola!" {worldc1m2b26.wav} If Nick has the Cola *"I got his Cola. Let's go!" {worldc1m2b27.wav} *"We got it, let's go!" {worldc1m2b28.wav} *"Got the Cola!" {worldc1m2b29.wav} When the barrier is destroyed by Whittaker *"Barrier's down, let's get out of here!" {worldc1m2b30.wav} *"There goes the tanker; Let's get out of here!" {worldc1m2b31.wav} *"That's one way to open a path!" {worldc1m2b32.wav} *"I gotta respect that!" {worldc1m2b33.wav} *"THAT is how you clear a path!" {worldc1m2b34.wav} Nearing the mall *"I'll be damned. We actually made it to the mall!" {worldc1m2b35.wav} *"Well we made it! Let's hope there's still somebody here." {worldc1m2b36.wav} *"Okay we made it! Let's hope there's still somebody here." {worldc1m2b37.wav} *"Okay, we made it to the mall. Barely." {worldc1m2b38.wav} The Mall Saferoom Conversation *"If anyone sees a men's store, let me know; I've got blood on my suit." {worldc1m3b01.wav} *"Let's go find the evacuation center. I'm already sick of this place." {worldc1m3b02.wav} *"Ugh, God I hate malls!" {worldc1m3b03.wav} General mall comments *"Disco pants and haircuts. Man, lots of space in this mall." {worldc1m3b08.wav} Ushering through escalators *"Up this escalator!" {worldc1m3b04.wav} *"Down that escalator!" {worldc1m3b07.wav} Warning before setting off an alarm *"I'm get a sinking feeling this alarm's gonna get us some attention." {worldc1m3b15.wav} *"I got a sick feeling this alarm's gonna get us some attention." {worldc1m3b16.wav} Directing the other survivors during the alarm gauntlet crescendo *"Keep going up!" {worldc1m3b17.wav} *"Up, up, keep moving!" {worldc1m3b18.wav} Commanding to turn off the alarm *"Turn off that alarm!" {worldc1m3b19.wav} *"We gotta turn off this alarm!" {worldc1m3b20.wav} *"We need to turn off this alarm!" {worldc1m3b21.wav} *"Is there some way to turn off this alarm?!" {worldc1m3b22.wav} Nick turns off the alarm *"Got it." {worldc1m3b23.wav} *"Alarm off!" {worldc1m3b24.wav} Someone else turns off the alarm *"Thanks for turning off that alarm!" {worldc1m3b25.wav} *"Man, that was driving me crazy!" {worldc1m3b26.wav} *"You know what, I can take the zombies but not that goddamn noise!" {worldc1m3b27.wav} Upon seeing the abandoned evac center *"Agh, Jesus, I knew it! There's nothing here!" {worldc1m3b28.wav} *"Okay, so the evac station's abandoned, annnnd we're at the center of a zombie-filled building. On the bright side? We're all probably gonna die." {worldc1m3b29.wav} *"CEDA. Leaving me twice in one day, lesson learned." {worldc1m3b30.wav} *"No one's alive in here." {worldc1m3b31.wav} *"We aren't getting saved!" {worldc1m3b33.wav} The Atrium Saferoom conversations *"Who the hell is Jimmy Gibbs Jr.?" {worldc1m3b12.wav} *"I'm getting sick at looking at this guy's face!" {worldc1m3b13.wav} *"Really? Cause he looks like an asshole!" {worldc1m3b14.wav} Asking for ideas as they descend from the elevator *"So much for the rescue. Any ideas?" {worldc1m1b125.wav} *"CEDA's not gonna save us. Any ideas?" {worldc1m4b02.wav} Agreeing to Ellis' suggestion *"I think the little guy's on to something. Let's give it a shot!" {worldc1m4b01.wav} *"I'll agree to the idea. But I'M driving." {worldc1m4b03.wav} *"Well, beats my idea. Staying here and dying in the mall." {worldc1m4b05.wav} Retorting to Ellis's resistance in driving *"What a fun road trip this will be." {worldc1m4b04.wav} Commanding people to find gas for the car *"Okay. Let's gas up the car and get the hell out of this mall." {worldc1m4b06.wav} *"Let's get some gas!" {worldc1m4b07.wav} Commanding to pour the gasoline into the tank *"Fill 'er up!" {worldc1m4b08.wav} Pouring gas into the stock car *"Come on! Come on!" {worldc1m4b09.wav and worldc1m4b10.wav} *"COME ON!" {worldc1m4b11.wav} *"Get in the tank, you stupid goddamn gas, get in the tank." {worldc1m4b12.wav} *"Piece of shit gas, GET IN THE CAR!" {worldc1m4b13.wav} *"Got another can in the tank!" {worldc1m4b14.wav} *"One more for the gas tank!" {worldc1m4b15.wav} *"How big is the tank in this thing?!" {worldc1m4b16.wav} *"Hurry up, HURRY UP!" {worldc1m4b17.wav} *"Come on comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon come on!" {worldc1m4b18.wav} *"GET. IN. THE TANK!" {worldc1m4b19.wav} Needing more gas *"We still need more gas!" {worldc1m4b24.wav} *"Halfway there!" {worldc1m4b25.wav} *"Almost there!" {worldc1m4b26.wav} *"We still need 10 more!" {worldc1m4b28.wav} *"We still need 5 more!" {worldc1m4b29.wav} *"Just 3 more!" {worldc1m4b30.wav} *"Just 2 more!" {worldc1m4b31.wav} *"One more can to go!" {worldc1m4b33.wav} Commanding people to get to the car *"She's all filled up, let's go, get to the car!" {worldc1m4b34.wav} *"Get to the car!" {worldc1m4b36.wav} *"Would you get to the goddamn car?!" {worldc1m4b37.wav} *"Everyone to the car!" {worldc1m4b39.wav} *"I'm not waiting long, get to the car!" {worldc1m4b40.wav} *"Time to leave, people!" {worldc1m4b41.wav} *"Time to go!" {worldc1m4b42.wav} *"Let's go people, let's go!" {worldc1m4b43.wav} Driving away *"Thank YOU Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" {worldc1m4b35.wav} *"HELL YEAH! Next stop: New Orleans!" {worldc1m4b38.wav} *"Hit it, Ellis!" {worldc1m4b44.wav} Special Infected sighting quotes specific to Dead Center Tank *"HOLY SHIT! BIG FREAKING ZOMBIE!" *"If we don't move, maybe it won't see us." *"What the hell kind of sign of the apocalypse is that!" *"WE ARE SCREWED!" *"We have problem!" Unsorted *'[' Upon entering the gun store in The Streets ]''' "Alright! A candy store for adults!" *"HELICOPTER. It is a HELICOPTER. You call that thing a 'whirly-bird' one more time, I'll beat you SO bad, your sister's gonna wish she never gave birth to you." *[' ''After hearing Ellis's idea at the finale ] "Well that beats my idea, staying here and dying in the mall." :'''Nick':' "I'll agree to the idea, but I'm driving." :'Ellis:' "Actually, I think the guy who came up with the idea to drive the stock car should get to drive the stock car." '[Alternate Line]' "Only if I get killed. Otherwise you better kill me, cause I'M driving." :'Nick:' "What a fun road trip this will be." The Passing The Port *'[' ''At the beginning when talking to Francis ]''' "I'm telling you the last goddamn time: Lower the goddamn bridge, you greasy vest-wearing monkey." '''Francis: "Ahhh go to Hell, suit. ['''Alternate Line]' Bite me, Colonel Sanders " '[' ''When talking to Zoey ]''' "That's terrific, cupcake. Is there a man up there we can talk to? '''Zoey: "Boohoo, I dont know what to do... Go to Hell, Colonel Sanders!" Rochelle: '"I can't believe you used to be a conartist." '''Zoey: '"I could shoot you where you stand." 'Nick: '"Hey, lighten up. Man no one can take a joke anymore." *[ ''Upon seeing the wedding'' '''] ''"Wedding music, and a crying women left at the altar. This is bringing back some bad memories."'' *'[' When Coach is looking for the wedding cake ]''' "Coach, no time for cake." *[' ''Upon seeing the Witch bride ]' "Careful. I've seen a bride just like this before." : '''Coach: '"Man, I hope we don't see a Tank in a tuxedo." The Underground *"If anybody sees any hand sanitizer, let me know." : 'Rochelle: '[Laughs] "You're kidding right?" : 'Nick: '"Yeah, hahaha, a little more hand sanitizer and we wouldn't be in this mess." *"I don't have a problem with leaving the car AND you behind. Okay, Ellis?" *"Lets hurry across the plank before a Smoker gets us." *[' ''Upon entering the sewers ]''' "Oh, this is some gross shit." *[' ''After entering the water ]''' "It's just a storm sewer, it is just a STORM sewer..." : '''Ellis: "Don't smell like one." : Nick: "Ellis, I need this." : Rochelle: '"Hey Nick! Splash fight?" : '''Nick: '"DON'T YOU DARE!" *"I am breathing shit air into my lungs. It is being absorbed into my bloodstream. I am literally full of shit." *"Here's a pleasant thought: Any one of us gets pounced, we're going to be fully submerged in shit water." *[' In response to Ellis' comment about his suit ]' ''"I hate you, Ellis!" '''Ellis: '"Well, I still like you, Nick." *[' ''During the Gauntlet Crescendo ]''' "Goddammit! Back into the shit water!" *"Back in the water." *"Don't stop in the sewer!" *[ '''Upon seeing the suitcase full of guns and money ']'' "I like the way this guy packs!" '['Alternate Line]' "Don't mind if I do." *"From one con man to another: five bucks for this? I tip my hat to you, Rayford." *"Five goddamn bucks for a tour under the river? Well played, Rayford...well played" *'['' Upon see the 'Phase Two' sign '']' "Phase Two -'' Does this even go through?" ['''Alternate Line] "Should we wait until they finish?" *"I'll give a thousand bucks to whoever gives me a piggyback ride." *"So...it's an antique basement... Fantastic" *"Ellis, did you get that girl's name? 'Cause I can tattoo it on your ass. She'll like that." *"I guess they'll help right? First we fill up Jimmy Gibbs' car with gas, now a generator. What next? Don't answer that, Ellis." The Port *[' ''While in the Safe Room ]''' "So we're about to see that girl again--what's her name, Zoey?" : '''Ellis: "Okay, you know what? No need to remind me, Nick. I'm a nervous wreck over here." : Nick: "What're you nervous about? You had your chance, and you didn't do shit. Now, you can watch Nick take care of business." : Rochelle: "Nick, being one of the last two women alive, I can safely say at least half of the women in this world hate you." ['''Alternate Line] "Nick, you need to find a woman who hates herself. Then she'll love you." '['Or]' "Nick. Leave him alone." *'[' ''In response to Ellis asking how he looks ]' "Like you ran through a sewer." :'Ellis: "Well, there's a turd on your shoulder." :Nick: "I'm not even gonna look." *'[' In response to Louis killing something ]''' "You're a badass with that gun, Louis!" *"Hey Louis, are you sure you don't wanna come with us? We can leave Ellis behind." *[ When filling up the generator'' '] '"Why is everything always empty?" *"Why doesn't anything ever have enough gas in it!?" *[' When meeting Francis for the second time '''] Francis: "Never thought a fancy ass like you would have made it this far." 'Nick: '"That's funny, because I knew your lazy ass would still be here." '''Francis: "Well at least I don't have a turd on my suit." Nick: "Uh, yeah, I put it there." ('''Alternate)' '''Ellis:' "Nick, I told you you had a turd on your shoulder." Nick: "Ellis!" *'''[ In response to Rochelle defending Ellis when Nick teases him about Zoey ]' "What? I'm a handsome man." *'[' When Francis makes a kill ] "I owe you one, Francis." *"Nice shot, Francis!" Dark Carnival *[' ''At the start of the Dark Carnival ]''' "I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we AIN'T driving through this." : '''Ellis: "Sorry, guys. I guess my idea wasn't so hot after all." :: Nick: "Don't sweat it, Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." :: ['''Alternate Line] "Goddamn you, Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" ::: '''Ellis: "That's not cool Nick. Seriously." ['''Alternate Line]' "Now that was uncalled for. Serious." *"I think our options are keep moving down the road towards those lights or die here." *"Anyone in the camp die here?" *"No? Then let's move out." *'['' After Coach comments on having gone to Whispering Oaks as a child'' ]' "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." *'['' On The Highway'' ]'' "These abandoned cars go on for miles!" :Coach: '"Maybe they left em' when they got rescued." :: '''Nick: '"That's...one theory." *[' ''Upon noticing the burned bodies in the pool at the motel in ''[[The Highway|''The Highway]]' ]' "WOW. These people SUCKED at high diving. *'[' Upon seeing the pool in The Highway ]''' "They're not kidding when they say no lifeguards on duty." *[ While going down the hill in the first chapter '''] "Whoa, shit!" *'[' After going down the hill in the first chapter and Ellis makes a comment about going downhill being "fun" ]''' "Falling and breaking my neck is not fun, Ellis." *[While looking at the Lil' Peanut cutout in Dark Carnival '''] "I do not like that little peanut man." :Ellis: "Man, how can you not like Lil' Peanut? I love this little guy!" *"Anybody else find this peanut thing a little terrifying?" *'[' Before The Fairgrounds Crescendo event ]' "You gotta be this tall to get in here, Ellis. Sorry, buddy. You'll be missed." :'Ellis: "Ha ha. Aren't you the comedian." *"Nice fencing. Looks like a federal carousel penitentiary." *"A fenced-in carousel. Is this where they took child prisoners on day trips?" *'[ 'Upon seeing the switch to the Crescendo Event' ]' " We need to turn on this power to open the gate. You know what i think its gonna activate everything else around here." *'[' In the second Safe Room in Dark Carnival ]''' "Why couldn't I have been in Las Vegas when the Infection hit, or even Atlantic City? Instead, I'm trapped in some hillbilly tunnel of love." *"Did you see the sign out front? Cousins-only day today." *[ In the beginning of the Tunnel of Love '] '"You finally got your wish, Ellis. We're in an amusement park ride." : '''Ellis: "This ain't that kind of ride, Nick. [Whispering] This is where you make out with your girlfriend." : ['''Alternative Line] "Bringing back any memories, Coach? You, a cheeseburger, romance in the air..." : '''Coach: "How many tunnel of love memories YOU got, Nick?" :: Nick: "Pfft. Huh. Several. Easily." *'''[ While moving through the Tunnel of Love in The Coaster'' ] "You could almost call this a cee-ment river, Ellis!" :Ellis: '''"Ha ha, very funny." *"Into the swan maintenance room of love!" *"That got us around the block." *[In the air duct shortcut] "Well, this isn't very romantic." *[ Running on the tracks during The Coaster ] "These Infected do NOT respect lines!"'' *"Thank God this doesn't do a loop." *"I hate roller coasters." *"Make sure to call out if you get pulled." *[' At the start of The Concert' ] Coach: '"Holy shit! It's the Midnight Riders!" *'Nick: '"Never heard of them, they any good?" *'Coach: '"Well hell yeah. I have ALL of the albums, even their new stuff that ain't no good." *'[ 'In response to Coach's plan ']' "Coach, that is the stupidest idea I've ever agreed with" *'[' Beginning of Dark Carnival's Finale ]''' "I know I'm going to regret this, but turn it up!" *"Okay, we'll set off the pyrotechnics, but I'm telling you right now. I AM NOT GOING TO AIR GUITAR." *"I think I know how to start the finale; hit the button labeled Finale." *"When I hit this tape, it's gonna blare some old people's rock music and start the finale. Get ready." *"Coach, when I start this finale, you aren't gonna start dancing are you? Ahh, screw it, I'm hitting it." *"If you have any taste, cover your ears. I'm starting the finale." *"Hit the flash bangs!" *"I think the copter pilot wants us to turn it down." *"Ellis, I'm sorry to ruin your day, but I think your heroes are lip-singers. There's a button here labeled 'Finale'." *['' After seeing the helicopter in The Concert'' ]' *"Coach, you're a genius! This worked!" *"It worked! I love you, Coach!" *"Great, following shiny lights in the sky, we're like freaking cats and a laser pointer." Swamp Fever *'[' ''In response to Ellis' reaction to him killing the pilot ]''' "Well, he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie, now was he?" *"I shot a zombie. He was a zombie, Ellis. He must have gotten bitten before he picked us up." : '''Rochelle: "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it would probably be when he stopped flying the chopper and..attacked us. Anyone know where we are?" *"I still can't believe none of you were going to shoot him." *'[' In response to Ellis talking about the Blood Farmers ]''' "Jesus Christ Ellis, like the goddam zombies aren't bad enough." *['' When jumping into deep water in Swamp Fever'' '''] Nick: '"This swamp is gonna mess up my white suit!" :'Rochelle: "You mean the one covered in zombie brains?" ::Nick: "Brains come out, swamp water doesn't. Don't ask me how I know." Rochelle: '"So what do you think is going to kill us? Gators, snakes, bugs, or mud people? :'Nick: You're forgetting one thing, from the way we're shooting? Each other." *'[''' When crossing the river in Plank Country ] Rochelle: "'Nick, what do you think the odds are that the swamp people are still alive?" :'''Nick: "You mean, alive Infected, or alive and not zombies?" ::Rochelle: "Not zombies." :::Nick: "100 to 1." ::::Rochelle: "Sounds about right." Hard Rain *'[''' While moving through the Witch-infested sugar mill'' ] "The last time I saw this many crying women was at my wedding." *'[''' At the beginning of the campaign ]' "What are we supposed to signal him with?" : '''Ellis: '"Oh, there's flares in the gun bag." : Nick: "What gun bag?" : Ellis: '''"You didn't grab the guns?" : '''Nick: "ME? Who died and made me gun monitor?" :::Ellis: "Pretty much everybody." *'Alternative conversation' :Rochelle: '"Well, this should be easy. All we need is to find some diesel." ::'Nick: "Anybody wanna hear a prediction?" ::'''Everyone in synchronization: '"No!" :::'Nick: "'There's not gonna be any gas. Watch." ::*['' Seeing the sign at the first gas station'' '''] Nick: '"Out of gas...what did I tell ya." '''Ellis: '"Looks like we gotta head to this Ducatel place" ' '''Nick: '"What makes you think they still have gas?" Coach: '''"Cause if they dont, were gonna be stuck here forever, Nick." ::*"Looks like our milk run just became a marathon." The Parish *[' ''The beginning of The Parish ]''' "I...have not...come this far...to die now." *[' ''In response to Coach saying how close they are to the bridge' ]' "You mean that blurry line in the horizon? Let's not get ahead of ourselves." :[' ''Alt '''] "Yeah, well seeing the bridge and getting there are two different things." *'[' When the fighter jets fly by at the beginning of The Parish ]' '''Coach: '"Alright! The military's still here!" :'Nick: "'You don't evacuate people in fighter jets." :[' ''Alt ] Coach: "They still flyin' jets!" :Nick: "I wonder if that's a good thing." *'[' Response to Ellis's horse comment ]''' "Ever eaten horse? Tasty." : '''Ellis: "Horses are for ridin', not eatin', Nick." *'[' Upon seeing the bathrooms in The Park ']' "From the looks of this park, I'm glad we didn't arrive early." *'Nick:' "Oh man it, smells awful in here." / "It smells like...piss." :Ellis: "I think it smells kinda nice." :Nick: "You're screwed up in the head, you know that?" ['''Alternate Line]' "Goddammit, you are messed up." *'[' ''Upon seeing uninfected dead bodies ]' "These are people! They were killing people! I told you this was a bad idea." :'Coach: "How's it feel to be so right, Nick?" :Nick: "Not good..." *'[' Before starting The Park's Crescendo Event ]' "As soon as we open that door, get ready to run for the tower." :'Ellis: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...why we goin' to the tower?" :Nick: "We run to the tower, and we turn off the alarm!" : Ellis: "Oh! Okay, okay, I get it!" *'[' Upon seeing the hash marks on the barricaded bedroom wall ]''' "Does this guy's scorecard mean what I think it means?" *"Jesus, it was open season on everything out here." *[' ''Upon entering the sewers ]''' "I am not going in the se-- Ah screw it! Let's go." *"Oh Christ, not the sewer." *"Ugh. What's that SMELL?" *[' ''Upon taking a Nightstick from a dead Riot Cop ]''' "I used to steal these from cops back in high school." *"If my friends ever saw me usin' a cop's gun..." *[' ''Upon entering the impound lot ]''' "Whoawhoawhoawhoa watch where you shoot!" *"If you wanna shoot cars, lets shoot cars!" *"Careful, carrrefullll..." *[' ''After reaching the freeway after the impound lot ]''' "We made it, I can't believe we actually made it!" :[' ''Fighter jets blow up the freeway in front of him ]''' "OH COME ON!" *[' ''In The Quarter's Safe Room, as bombs are being dropped ]''' "Christ, those guys are such assholes." *[' ''In The Bridge's Safe Room ] Nick: "Before we run across this bridge right toward the people who've been dropping bombs on us, anyone wanna talk about a Plan B?" :Ellis: "I don't." / Coach: "Well you're free to make yourself a new life right here in this room, Nick." :Nick: "Alright then, let's go." :[ ''Upon seeing The Parade'' ]''' Look, Ellis! A tractor. Friendly Fire *[' ''When shot at ]' "Are you ''really going to shoot a guy in a $3,000 suit? Come on!" *"DON'T. SHOOT. ME." *"YOU. ARE. SHOOTING. ME." *"Well thank you for ventilating my suit." *"Why would you think shooting me is a good idea?" *"Let's try shooting zombies instead of people, okay?" *"Damn!... You suck at shooting." *"You shoot me again, and I'll drop ya'." *"Shoot me again. Shoot me again, I dare ya'." *"Shoot me again, I'm not dead yet!" *"Stop shooting me." *"Shooting me, doesn't get us, anywhere! *"Do that again and I will bury you alive." *"Can we not shoot each other, please?" *"Can you stop shooting me?" *"I don't know who started this shit, 'kay? But let's just stop the friendly fire right now." *"Unless you want to be picking your teeth up off the floor, stop shooting me." * "WHAT THE-" * "OH COME ON!" * '''[ When Ellis attacks him ]' "DUMBSHIT!" * "Jesus Christ Ellis, like the goddam zombies aren't bad enough." * "Christ, Ellis, as if the zombies aren't bad enough." *"Ellis, come on man!" * '[ When Coach attacks him ]' "Coach, c'mon, man." * '[ When Rochelle attacks him ]''' "Sweetheart? Don't shoot me." * "Rochelle!" *[' ''In a calm voice ]''' "Don't shoot each other." *[' ''After someone says Nick shot them ]''' "If you'd looked out, you wouldn't get hit!" *[' ''When a teammate is shot by someone else ]''' "Stop shooting each other!" Scavenge *[ ''Upon the beginning of a Scavenge match ''] "Let's get some gas." *[ ''While pouring gas into the generator ''] "Come on... Come-onnn..." * "Piece of shit gas, GET IN THE CAR!" *[ ''When there's one more gas can remaining to make the player's team win a Scavenge match ''] "One more can to go!" *['' When winning a scavenge match '']' "We're makin' it look easy!" Item Related Giving an item in general *"It's more blessed to give than receive." {alertgiveitem01.wav} *"Have this." {alertgiveitem02.wav} *"Just take this." {alertgiveitem03.wav} *"This is for you." {alertgiveitem04.wav} *"Here, I don't need this." {alertgiveitem05.wav} *"Take it, just take it." {alertgiveitem06.wav} Giving an item during Dead Center while unfamiliar *"Hey you, take this." {alertgiveitemc101.wav} *"Hey, what's your name, here you go." {alertgiveitemc102.wav} Adrenaline Shot (spotted) *"Adrenaline Shot here!" {adrenaline01.wav} *"Grabbing a shot!" {adrenaline02.wav} [''Grunts]. {adrenaline03.wav} Unused These quotes appear in the game files but are not used in-game. *"The boardwalk still smells like popcorn and this back alley still stinks like piss." *"What are you, an unfriendly hippie? I thought you all had to be friendly?" *"No one else is alive here, okay? There's gotta be some sort of deal we can work out." *"Wow, yeah. That's really cool. I'm sure Dusty will be honored." *"I bet he's got a working shower in there and he isn't using it." *"Always a stinking hippie. I swear to god, it always come back to making a stinking hippie happy." *"There better be gas in that tour bus." *"There's the tour bus! Get into the garage!" *"Just go, just go, he isn't coming with us." *"Goodbye, Mr. Hippie!" *"Of course it's full of zombies. The whole god damn world is full of zombies. See you in a few minutes." *"You know what I like best about your stories, Ellis? The sound they make when they stop." *"Because all you THINK about is ribs, Coach." *"I trust you. You look like a man who knows his donuts. *"Crumbs? Really, Coach? That's how you swear?" *"Lead on, MacDuff." *"No Ellis, I've never seen anything like this." *"Hm. This'd be really awkward if I gave a shit about your feelings." Category:Left 4 Dead 2